T de Teddy
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: Victorie está aprendiendo el abc con tía Ginny. Solo se le dificulta una letra; la te. ¿Cómo interviene Teddy Lupin en su pequeña batalla? Como el único motivo; junto a las galletas, por supuesto.


::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Disclaimer: JKR (la conocen) dueña de todo esto. Claro esta, yo soy la autora de esta trama en la que los personajes de HP se desenvuelven. **

**.**

**.**

**Te de Teddy**

**.**

**.**

Ginny gruñó y Victorie rió contenta de que su tía hiciera ese sonido tan chistoso. El rostro angelical de la niña de tres años se inclinó levemente hacia la derecha, signo de desentendimiento ante las maldiciones de su tía. Su sonrisa rosa combinaba encantadoramente con su cabello dorado y con el vestido blanco ligeramente abultado en la falda. Sus rechonchos bracitos se cruzaban, al igual que los de su tía, sobre la mesa redonda de la sala Weasley. Los ojos cielo de la pequeña demostraban para la tía Ginny que Victorie estaba distraída… otra vez.

—Victorie…

La aludida tardó en salir del Mundo de la Imaginación al que se integran los niños cuando un adulto les aburre, para ser francos. Ginny suspiró; su tarea estaba resultando dura. En un principio vio sencillo enseñar a una niña tan inteligente el abecedario, considerando que ya hacía intentos por parlotear y coloreaba sin salirse de la línea, reconocía los números y decía la hora. Pero no, Ginny se equivocó al apostar con Fleur que podría con tan difícil misión.

—Victorie, cariño, colabora conmigo ¿quieres? –la niña le regresó una mirada confusa—. De todo el abecedario solo te falta una letra, debes aprendértela y ya. Es solo una simple letrita –insistió Ginny, aunque ahora podía observar como Victorie se preparaba para volar al Mundo de la Imaginación. Debía cambiar de estrategia, se dijo—. Quieres galletas ¿verdad? –Victorie se enderezó y asintió con una enorme sonrisa—. Bueno, te daré galletas si dices el abecedario correctamente…

—¿Cuántas _galaetas_? –preguntó.

La tía sonrió, la pequeña tenía genes de los gemelos Weasley. —Tres, ¿te parecen?

—No. –respondió la rubiecita.

—¿Cuántas galletas quieres? –preguntó Ginny, sabía que era jugar sucio y que no era la forma correcta de enseñar a un niño pero, ella tenía una apuesta que ganar, se agotó su paciencia y no tenía más recursos que el chantaje.

Victorie abrió la palma de su mano, mostrando el esplendor de sus deditos blanquitos. —Azí.

—¿Cinco?

—Zíii. Azí. Y _drandes_ –agregó convencida de tener todo para ganar.

Ginny asintió. Tendría que esconderse de su madre, pero cocinaría esas galletas para su sobrinita. Después de cerrar el trato, comenzaron otra vez con lo mismo. El bendito abecedario.

Veintitrés minutos después, Ginny gruñía de nuevo y Victorie aplaudía. El sonidito extraño comenzaba a gustarle; su tía era graciosa.

—Victorie –retó Ginny—. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por tus galletas ¿bien? Una vez más –ordenó.

La rubiecita asintió. —a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, ñ, o, p, q, r, s, u, v…

—¡No! –se desesperó Ginny. La pequeña parpadeó aun sin entender por qué se le detuvo de esa forma—.Te falta la _te_. Es la te de_ tesoro_, Victorie –corrigió explicándole a la pequeña su error; ésta suspiró, comenzaba a cansarse—. ¿Por qué se te olvida? No entiendo…

Victorie iba a responder cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto. La pequeña se levantó y corrió hacia su tía, quien la abrazó para reconfortarla. Ginny sabía que a su sobrina le disgustaban las visitas pues de Inglaterra conocía muy poco, ésta era apenas su primera semana sin sus padres en ese país. Apenas reconocía a los abuelos, al tío George. Victorie se removió inquieta aunque curiosa cuando un hombre de alborotado cabello entró con un niño de cinco años. Curiosa por el pequeño de cabello negro azulado y sonrisa reluciente.

—¡Hola Ginny! –saludó alegre el chiquillo, tomado de la mano de su padrino—.

—Hola, Teddy –respondió la pelirroja, recibiendo un besito en la mejilla del caballerito—. Hola, amor –se saludaron con un corto besito—. Te extrañé. Victorie recuerdas a tu tío Harry ¿verdad que si, linda? Con él te fui a visitar a tu casa el verano pasado…

La pequeña tardó un poco en conseguir el rostro del hombre en su recién abierto baúl de recuerdos. Su tío Harry. Risueña se soltó de su tía y se corrió a él, quien se puso a su altura para recibir el afectuoso abrazo. Ella rió y desde su posición observó sin disimulo al niño que por primera vez veía; lentamente soltó a su tío aun intimidando al niño mayor que se sonrojó y su cabello pasó a un púrpura.

Harry le susurro a Ginny que el pequeño Teddy aun no controlaba sus emociones.

—Cuéntame cómo te fue; acompáñame a la cocina, ya es hora que Vic y yo descansemos. Tomemos jugo de calabaza. ¿Tú quieres, Teddy? –ofreció Ginny, el pequeño asintió. Harry acompañó a su novia a la cocina, olvidando a los pequeños en la sala.

Niña y niño se quedaron estáticos en su sitio; Victorie sin dejar de ver al niño; Teddy sin dejar de sonrojarse y cambiar la intensidad del púrpura. Llenándose de valor, el pequeño de cinco años, habló:

—¿Tú eres Victorie? –ella no respondió y Teddy no esperó que lo hiciera—. Mi tío me habló de ti, dijo que eras muy linda… Eres _flanquesa_ ¿verdad? –Victorie no dejaba de mirarlo—. Vienes del país Flancia. Mi padrino dijo que lo eras y debe ser verdad, él nunca miente –aseguró el pequeño—.

Ella no argumentó nada. Solo lo miraba perpleja y fascinada. Era el primer niño que conocía y le parecía tan atractivo verlo; como a los animales del zoológico, supuso, solo que ese niño era _lindo_. Inquieto porque la niña no hablaba, decidió callarse también y girar su rostro para no sentirse intimidado por la mirada azul de la niñita. Victorie lo observaba atenta. Su corazoncito ingenuo en el campo del amor recibió el primer y único impacto de Cupido que en años minaría todo su cuerpo pero, que por ahora, en sus años de tierna infancia sería solo admiración y adoración.

El estómago de Teddy gruñó; tenía hambre; Victorie detalló aquello sin disimulo y el niño tuvo una razón más para aumentar el tono rosa de sus mejillas. Su monstruo interno pedía a gritos algo de comida, mejor si eran unas galletas; como las de Ginny. El 'bombillo' de las ideas se encendió en él. Su tío Harry le dijo que Victorie era sobrina de Ginny, por lo tanto, la mente del unigénito de Remus Lupin pensó que ella conocería si aquel tesoro estaba allí.

Sin mirarla a los ojos, preguntó: —¿Sabes si hay galletas?

Galletas. Él quería galletas, reaccionó la mente de Victorie. Ella sabía cómo conseguir las galletas. Y, quizás coordinada por el destino y la suerte de infante, en ese momento salía su tía Ginny junto al tío Harry hablando animadamente, mientras ella, Victorie, hacía acopio de toda su concentración.

—… llevabamos horas con lo mismo. No se por qué, Harry; la letra _te_ se le olvida y simplemente yo no puedo convencerla de…

—a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, ñ, o, p, q, r, s, _t_, u, v, w, x, y, z –cantó la pequeña.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Ginny gritó de emoción y dejó la bandeja en manos de su novio para correr y abrazar a su sobrinita. ¡Si! ¡Si! Victorie lo había logrado y ella le ganó la apuesta a Fleur. Harry caminó hasta ellas y felicitó a la pequeña; quien no prestaba atención, pese a que adoraba ser el centro de atención, por esa primera ocasión solo quería su recompensa y compartirla con el niño.

Teddy estaba perplejo y no entendía nada; ella había dicho el abc correctamente ¿y? Eso no atraería las galletas que él le pidió. Frunció el ceño ligeramente. Su padrino se situó a su lado revolviendo su cabello, ahora verde limón.

—¡Que bien, Victorie! ¡Lo has logrado! Estoy tan orgullosa… Sabía que podías.

La niña miró a su tía y dijo, fuerte y claro: —Galletas.

—Oh, sí, cariño. Las haré ahora mismo; tu tío Harry me ayudará –le explicó, dejándola en el suelo.

Él asintió sin inconveniente y el niño a su lado sonreía desde la mención de las galletas. La niña sonrió agradada con ella misma al ver una sonrisa más alegre que la anterior, cuando llegó. Nuevamente quedaron solos cuando los adultos abandonaron la sala. Victorie comenzó a intimidar a Teddy con su mirada.

Harry siguió a Ginny al interior de la cocina. Mientras ella buscaba los materiales, Harry limpió la mesa y tomó la harina del estante.

—¿Qué motivaría a Victorie? –se preguntó la pelirroja en voz alta.

—Quizás el motivo fue Teddy.

La especulación de su novio tomó de sorpresa a Ginny. —¿Por qué lo dices?

—Hmm… no lo sé. La _t_ de Teddy ¿quizás? –tanteó. Su novia se rió y colocó un recipiente a llenar con agua—. ¿Qué?

—Eso no pude ser. Seguramente fueron las galletas que le ofrecí…

En la sala, Victorie permanecía ajena a la discusión. Una discusión sin sentido, de hecho; pues ambas partes tenía razón; fue por las galletas y fue por la _Te_ de _T_eddy. Desde ese instante la rubiecita estaba totalmente y perdidamente enamorada.

* * *

**N/A: Sígueme en twitter **lR_Multicolor

_Gracias por leer y deja review, por favor. Besos. -**D**_


End file.
